Danso Gordon
'Danso Nyameche Gordon '(born August 3, 1979) is a Canadian actor. His first role was in an episode of the CBC original series Street Cents. Soon afterwards, Gordon moved to Los Angeles to live with his father and pursue a career in acting. Shortly thereafter, he appeared in a national footwear commercial with the basketball star Charles Barkley. In 1998 Gordon appeared in the film American History X. He then went on to appear in the TV series Sliders and other guest spots before landing his first television role as a regular on the NBC Saturday morning sitcom Hang Time. Following this, Gordon starred in the Disney Series In a Heartbeat (2000-2001). The young actor also starred in Seasons 1-2 of the N-Network's original series South of Nowhere (2005-2007). He left after the show's second season in 2007. At the time, he reported believed that participating in the show's plotlines contradicted his "personal faith and integrity." After a few years, Gordon issued a statement concerning his current views, in which he stated, "Even though I'm not religious today, I don't judge anyone's religion or belief system on any topic... and neither should anyone." In the same interview, he stated "it's great to see that we were a part of something that affected so many lives for the better, still to this day." Danso filmed Heaven Is For Real; the Sony pictures film based on the #1 New York Times best-selling book of the same name, starring Greg Kinnear, Kelly Reilly and Thomas Haden Church in 2014. (2014-2015) Gordon appeared in the Canadian supernatural medical drama, Saving Hope, filmed in his birth town of Toronto, Ontario. Early Life Gordon was born in Toronto, Ontario, Canada on August 3, 1979. He lived in Halifax, Nova Scotia before moving on to pursue an acting career in Los Angeles. Career 1995-1998: Career Beginnings and Film Debut In 1995 Gordon got his first acting role on CBC's Street Cents series. When he was only 15 years old, he appeared in a national footwear commercial with basketball great Charles Barkley. Gordon has also landed roles as a cast regular on three different television series: In a Heartbeat, Hang Time and South of Nowhere. In addition, he has been featured in several nationwide TV ad campaigns for companies such as Foot Locker, Domino's Pizza, Saturn, T-Mobile, McDonald's, Verizon Communications, C Spire Wireless, Blue Cross Blue Shield Association and Time Warner. His ad credits also include a Mountain Dew Super Bowl commercial, seen by millions. In addition, he has made appearances on the TV show Sliders and It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia. In 1998 Gordon made his film debut in the movie American History X. "I had only 2-3 lines but I was on Cloud 9," says Gordon about landing the role. "I remember getting the phone call that I got the part and I literally fell to my knees and thanked God." 1999-Present: Film Career Gordon has worked on numerous films including the Sundance selected Dear Wendy (2004), Dark House (2009), and The Test (2012). In a 2012 interview, he stated that his recent projects are two episodes of the new series called The Hustle on the Fuse network and an episode of the Kroll Show on Comedy Central. He also worked on the film Heaven Is For Real (2014), and the supernatural medical drama Saving Hope (2014-2015). Other Projects Gordon has a bachelor's degre in Psychobiology from UCLA, and is currently studying for a second bachelor's degree in Computer Science. He is the Founder of NodeBomb, a social network for software developers to connect, create portfolios and search freelance jobs. Filmography Film *American History X (1998) as Buddy *The Gray in Between (2002) as Billy *Dear Wendy (2004) as Sebastian *Dirty Deeds (2005) as Biggs *Blu_Scrn (2008) as Detective Buchanan *Dark House (2009) as Eldon *The Binds That Tie Us (2010) as Anthony *S.O.S Love! The Million Dollar Contract (2011) as Star Map Guy *The Test (2012) as Ron *Pendejo (2013) as Frederico *Heaven Is For Real (2014) as Ray *Death of a Vegas Showgirl (2016) as Jason "Blu" Griffith Television *Sliders (1998) as Otis *Hang Time (1998-2000) as Hank Beecham *In a Heartbeat (2000-2001) as Hank Beecham *MythQuest (2001) as Mume *South of Nowhere (2005-2007) as Clay Carlin *It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia (2008) *Kroll Show (2013) *Saving Hope (2014-2015) as Dr. Rian Larouche Category:Actors Category:In a Heartbeat